


Must There be a Superman?

by FromMidworld



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然这篇文的开头很像是个亨超黑化的奇怪展开，但其实不是这样的！它是个后BVS脑洞。蝙蝠侠知道了有关超人的许多令人困扰的信息，而世界的未来似乎因此而走在十字路口上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

超人来了。

他高悬在空中，红斗篷在雨中垂落，被闪电照亮。

布鲁斯鼻孔间哼了一声，永远都是这种最傲慢的出场方式。

然后超人让自己直直落在地上，溅起一片泥水，砸落布鲁斯心中的几分紧张。位置刚刚好，顺利的话他会走过两个预备好的机关，让自己得以观察他的反应，同时或许找到机会使用那真正有效的攻击。

“哇哦，我在这儿。”蝙蝠侠低沉冰冷的机械声音从变声器中透出。

但超人没有回答，他开始缓步走近，雕塑一般的身躯迈着近乎完美的步伐。

布鲁斯随之慢慢后退，趁机活动着自己在冷雨中站得久了有点僵硬的四肢，他默默数着超人的步伐：第七步的时候他会踩到超声波机关。

五，六，七——

超声波触发了。但同一秒钟内超人猛然出现在他面前，那张被雨水洗得冰冷俊美的非人类面孔距他自己的不足一英尺远，超人的双眼是闪电一般的蓝，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。在布鲁斯注意到之前，一只同样苍白完美的手掌按上了他的胸甲。

他甚至来不及因为这突兀的接近而后退，就意识到在一个巨力的撞击下，他穿着沉重甲胄的身躯向后飞去，没有任何做出反应的余地，巨响和沉重的声音，失控的身体平衡，他被抛出了至少十五英尺，又在地上滑出了好远。

他挣扎着抬起头，再挣扎着支撑起身躯站起来，超声波还在超人身后响着，但中间只有跳动的雨水承受着压力，而机枪甚至没有触发。他太快了，这异星怪物。

超人还站在布鲁斯刚才的位置上，然后他微微浮起，脚尖几乎贴着地面滑了过来。

至少这回他的速度还让人能看得到轨迹，但依然没有留下任何做出反应的机会。他听到甲胄撞击在砖石上的声音，令人眩晕疼痛和速度，他被这股无法抵挡的力量推着撞进了建筑物，接着又从屋顶撞出来，直至一道熟悉的光中。

蝙蝠灯，从这个角度看倒是第一次。

然后他看到蝙蝠灯猛地逼近，他的铠甲伴随着金属与玻璃的碎裂声熄灭了那灯光，接着撞碎了屋顶的一角，终于静止下来时蝙蝠侠发现自己身子堪堪挂在屋顶边缘，俯视着大雨和砖石的坠落。

他等待了半秒钟那最后一击到来，现在那氪星人恐怕吹一口气都能把他推下去了。但是一秒钟过去了，什么都没发生，于是他大口吸气，然后用尽全身的力量站了起来，这本身并没有那么艰难，铠甲还没有什么严重的损坏，机械助推着他的每个动作，但他要起身面对的是那个比子弹还快的外星人。

他转过身时看到超人正缓步走近，每一步都用他完美的肌肉线条书写着压迫力。布鲁斯终于有机会做点什么了，他扔出烟雾弹的时候内心明白对方有无数机会可以阻止他，他浑身疼痛，动作慢得连一个普通人都可以看得清清楚楚。

但他到现在还没死，超人总归是留了手。

那么还有机会。

浓烟遮挡住超人身影的时候他没有时间去观察对方的动静，他以穿着这身铠甲所能做到的最快速度移动到了房顶的另一侧，拿起了装着自己最后希望的榴弹发射器。

他没来得及端起它瞄准，超人再次以瞬移一般的速度逼近了他，他的双脚离地半尺，悬停着俯视蝙蝠侠，面庞被蝙蝠侠的白色目镜照出锋锐的轮廓。

“那是什么？”他第一次张了口，声音冰冷就像他大理石一般的面容。但同时他的双眼亮起了红光，布鲁斯暴露在面罩下的半张脸感觉到了热量的辐射，榴弹发射器在他手中炸裂了。

绿色的烟雾腾了起来。

这和计划中的不太一样，但布鲁斯立刻做出了反应，虽然氪石辐射对人类似乎没有影响，但那为令人吸入设计的气溶胶对人体也没什么好处。他松手扔下了滚烫的、扭成一堆废铁的榴弹发射器，急速向后退开，掏出呼吸器塞进嘴里。

绿色烟雾勾勒出空气的流动，但他所能看到的只有自己卷起的尾流。超人绝对没有在呼吸。

如果不是嘴里还有呼吸器他一定会咒骂出声。

但这玩意靠的是辐射，还是会有效的，必须有效。

有效了。

透过正在变得稀薄的气溶胶，他看到超人落在了地上，身形痛苦地佝偻起来，那张雕塑一般的脸上终于有了表情。超人隔着半透明的绿色瞪视着蝙蝠侠，他的绷紧的脸上透出愤怒，但是他并没有冲过来攻击，而是开始撤步后退，步伐歪歪斜斜，却没有要倒下的意思。

知道这一刻不能耽误，布鲁斯冲了上去，铠甲里的机械轻响着，助推着他的步伐与拳头，达到普通人类所绝不能有的速度和力量。第一拳，他直直击中了超人的胸膛，后者鼻间发出吭的一声，跌跌撞撞地倒退。布鲁斯紧紧撵着他继续攻击，超人没有格挡也没有闪避，只是不断后退……终于，他被沉重的一脚抛起，狠狠砸在屋顶一片玻璃与钢架覆盖的屋脊上。钢架的吱嘎声中布鲁斯借着腿甲的助推跳了起来，向那来不及起身的外星人砸去，沉重的甲靴踏着超人的胸膛，两人一起穿破了屋顶坠落在荒废的建筑里。

但就在他们落地的那一瞬，布鲁斯看到超人的一只手抓住了他的小腿。甲靴在他手指间挤压变形，布鲁斯立刻惊恐地意识到这力量绝非被氪石削弱后的水平。超人拎着他从他脚下翻身跃起，轻松得像是自己胸膛上站着的只是一个几乎没有重量的乐高玩偶。

当布鲁斯从短暂的晕眩中回过神来，他发现自己已经被丢到了另一个房间，超人正站在墙上那个用他砸出来的大洞的另一侧看着自己。

呃，恐怕现在他们离那点儿氪石微粉的辐射已经太远了些。

布鲁斯艰难地抑制住自己颤栗的吸气，他挣扎着爬起身来，逼迫自己紧紧盯着墙洞另一边超人看起来毫发无伤的身形，他起身时一只手不自觉地在身前架起防御的姿态，另一只手移向腰间的另一颗氪石烟雾弹。超人微微偏了下头，薄唇间现出一个冷峻的微笑。

“你刚刚浪费了唯一的机会。”他说着悄然升起，然后整个人撞过了墙洞，红斗篷在飞散的碎砖块间翻涌。

布鲁斯甚至都没有时间好好体会恐惧，他赶忙猛地扑到一边，居然闪开了这一击，看来超人的速度还没有完全恢复？他闪过的这拳砸在了墙上，打出了一个几乎够再把布鲁斯扔过去的大洞。布鲁斯不无慌乱地又退了几步，他知道这算不上太好的时机，但如果不这么做的话，大约再也不会有机会了。他猛地拔掉保险针，徒手扔出了第二枚氪石弹。

超人轻巧地抬起一只手捉住了飞向他的烟雾弹，然后立刻以人类视觉根本无法跟上的模糊速度将它从面前的墙洞里丢了出去，布鲁斯听得到它在墙壁另一侧爆炸和释放气溶胶的声音，但那绿色的烟雾不会飘到这里发挥它的作用了。

不，他从来都没有过机会。

然后超人证实了他的想法。他所知道的下一件事是超人用一只铁铸一般强硬的手捏着他下巴上的护甲，举着他再次穿透了屋顶。两秒钟后他在强烈的晕眩中重新回到了暴雨未歇的天空下——不，是天空中，他现在悬空在曾经被蝙蝠灯照亮的云层下，他感到自己的脖颈与下巴被变形的护甲压迫着，他不由本能地抓住超人的手臂，以避免全部体重都挂在脖子上。

一道闪电在耳边炸响，他觉得皮肤上爬过一阵颤栗，一臂距离外这天外降临的神祇的脸被电光照得苍白刺目，他的表情恢复了石雕一样的平静，冷冽的蓝眼睛注视着手中失败的人类斗士。

布鲁斯开动着没被捏坏的那侧腿甲的助推器，抬脚狠狠踢在超人展现着完美肌肉轮廓的腰腹间。撞击处发出钟声一般的金铁之音，而他听得更清楚的是一声骨头断裂的脆响，他自己的身体因着反作用力危险地向后荡去，却没能脱出钳制着他脖子的力量，钢铁之子的身躯和手指都纹丝未动。

“如果我想的话，你已经死了。”超人说，语气平淡的像是在谈论天气。

“那么我为什么还活着？”布鲁斯挣扎着怒吼起来，“为什么！你那足以把我烧融的该死的激光眼呢？”

“好问题。”红光开始在超人双眼中显现。

 

 

TBC

 

 

我对DCEU hard模式下纠结的亨超爱得深沉

但这与我想看他技能全开不矛盾

就让我放飞一下


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯剧烈喘息着惊醒时，意识到自己正在从一张完全不似地球造物的医疗床似的装置上滚落下来。

多亏经年的训练给了他快于思维的反射，他没有扑通一声毫无尊严地砸在地上，而是双脚先着了地，但他还是膝盖一软，靠着身后的装置才勉强稳住了自己。

他穿着普通的蝙蝠侠制服，身上丝毫没有雨水，两条腿的骨头都还完整，也没有被超人灼热的视线所融化，但他浑身的疼痛全然像是刚刚那场战斗真实发生过一般。虽然他非常善于把糟糕的经历重新编排成更糟糕的噩梦，但此刻他相当确定自己刚刚经历的绝对是另一种东西。太清晰，太精确，太有逻辑。

简直比操蛋的现实更有逻辑。

然后他抬头看到面前站着一个陌生人，中等身材的男人，须发都已花白，看起来五六十岁样子，穿着式样奇异的袍子，领口间露出和超人的制服质地相似的内衣。他面无表情地看着布鲁斯，好像已经在那里站了一千年一样，对蝙蝠侠并不友好的注视丝毫不为所动。

“这特么是……你是谁？”布鲁斯说着，同时就好像已经知道会发生什么一样，他向那人挥出一只手。

他的手毫无阻碍也毫无感觉地穿过了那人的身体。

“你是什么？”布鲁斯修改了他的问话。

“我的名字是Jor-El，我是Kal-El的父亲。”那虚无的存在说。

“靠。”蝙蝠侠回答。

他终于想起来了怎么回事。

超人死后已经过了三个月，他终于得到门路进入现在被封锁得苍蝇都飞不进的军事禁区：大都会的氪星飞船残骸。为了绕过卢瑟了解可能的外星侵略者的情报，他冒了极大的风险，因为自从一群FBI把卢瑟从这里拖出去，这飞船就把自己封闭了起来。头一周内就有两名美国空军和一名研究员在试图进入时丧生，而今军方只得把它全面封锁，甚至于在外面建了一个庞大的法拉第笼。

布鲁斯得知他们打算近期使用破坏性手段强行进入后，决定在那之前来冒险一探，而他军方的联络人对此的态度一半是期待他探出些成果，另一半更像是期待蝙蝠侠也死在那里。

但是当他还在举着仪器从外围测着飞船是否有放射性，还没开始撬外星门的时候，那舱门就在他面前自己开了。他测定了空气成分后才谨慎地走进来，但还是在这氪星空间里没走几步就眼前一黑失去了意识。

刚才他所经历的那一切显然并不是梦，而是某种氪星科技入侵思维产生的虚拟现实。

我、讨厌、外星、技术。

他不自觉伸手摸了一下后脑，但整个蝙蝠面罩都完好无损，显然他的头上并没有被帖电极或者插探针。

“所以是你帮卢瑟造出毁灭日的？你对我做了什么？”意识到自己现在没有什么紧迫的生命危险，布鲁斯毫无畏惧，趁着梦境里的怒火未熄，他冲着这说不清是鬼魂还是AI的超人之父低吼道。

“我是在大约两个地球年以前由Kal携带的主控钥匙上传到这艘旧探索船上的，在那之后不久佐德将军覆盖了我的权限。”Jor-El说道，声音带着一种机械式的平静，“但是这枚主控钥匙作为我仅次于Kal的重要遗产，没有那么容易被删除，佐德没这个本事。但不，制造毁灭日的不是我，莱克斯·卢瑟使用佐德将军的遗体获得了飞船控制权，但恰恰是他制造毁灭日的相关指令破坏了AI的底层协议，让我有机会重新夺回这艘飞船。”

“哇哦。精彩的故事。”蝙蝠侠冷漠地说，一边掏出一个带气体成分分析功能的呼吸面罩戴在脸上。他不知道先前的思维接入是怎么做到的，不过谨慎一点总没错。

“至于刚才发生的事，是我在通过你的记忆收集有关Kal-El的信息。”Jor-El继续说，态度是一派理所当然。

好吧，从某种角度上来说布鲁斯的确是闯入者。而且就算是死了，父亲想要获取儿子的相关信息似乎也就该是这么理所当然。想到这里布鲁斯突然觉得自己的态度似乎……并不合适，可是他该说什么？对一个死去的外星人的AI鬼魂说请节哀吗？

“那绝对不是我真实的记忆。”布鲁斯说。

“我想要的是有关他生理和能力的信息，而我得到了。”那AI的投影边说边转过身，布鲁斯随着他的目光看到空中无数带金属光泽的黑色颗粒正在组成了个实体的立体形象：一个真人大小的黑色超人，但它却没有皮肤，暴露着肌肉与循环系统，黑色的心脏在胸腔里跳动。这令人不安的景象很快就被更多的黑色粒子覆盖，它们组成了他的皮肤与制服，一个黑色雕塑一般的超人悬浮在他们面前，身躯完美无暇，所有细节刻画入微，但它的胸口在微微起伏着，给这景象添上几分诡异，幸好它的双眼是闭着的。Jor-El在空中一挥手，他面前同样的黑色颗粒又组成了一个操作界面似的东西，上面不断变幻着大约是氪星文字的弯曲符号。

Jor-El一边注目着那些符号一边继续吐出平静的话语：“不过如果你想好好回顾一下自己利用我儿子的善意偷来的胜利，我们也可以再来一次，我还能更好地收集氪石对他产生影响的相关数据。”

“不。”蝙蝠侠立刻回答。那段真实的记忆一点都不比刚刚他在虚拟梦境中经历版本的更令人愉快，他也丝毫不想将之和超人的任何一位父母分享，不管是外星的还是地球的，是活的还是死的。

但他十分不舒服地想到Jor-El一定已经知道了，或许没有细节到提供可分析的数据，但他很清楚发生了什么事。

然后那鬼魂的话证实了布鲁斯的想法。

“其实我觉得有必要让你明白他对人类的爱与善意对你们并非理所应当。”他的声音里多了些冷漠，或许仅仅因为AI不具备更激烈的情感功能，“我本期待Kal不光会是氪星文明的希望，也能引导人类追随他走向未来。宇宙造化的奇迹赋予他在这个星系中神明一般的力量，而他小心翼翼地试图用这力量守护你们，却因为太过爱你们而恐惧起自己带来的影响，结果你也看到了。弱者对强者的偏见许多时候比反之更加可怕。”

布鲁斯沉默着。这番话中有很多不能反驳的部分，却也有明显令人不舒服的味道。

_但这都是过去时了。你死了，他也是。_

此刻不如把注意力转移回当前的任务上。遇上个会说英语的超人之父的鬼魂固然超出他最荒唐的想象，但对于他来这里的目的来说，本该是个好消息。

再次开口的时候他生硬地转换了话题：“你在卢瑟离开后重新控制了飞船，那么你知道卢瑟做过什么、知道什么了？他说的钟声是什么意思，是谁要来了？”

“我当然知道。”

“告诉我。”蝙蝠侠一字一句地说。

 

 

=========================

用的是MOS里佐德玩过的造梦技术梗，当然有些私设。所以大概在虚拟现实里跟蝙蝠打架的是一个有氪星三观和AI式冷漠的超人……

这个乔爹完全是从MOS那个展开而来，那个乔爹吧，我觉得他是真的打算让他儿子成神……我觉得在之前他是不够了解地球人而太乐观了（you can save them, you can save them all.），而现在他儿子死了，他心情十分不美好【点个蜡】

然后老爷这边……表示我们文化壁垒交流困难，不如交换一下彼此想要的信息然后我就走，如何？

以后我再慢慢逼他俩吵起来【什么】

后面我担心乔爹可能终究会有点OOC，必须承认为了本文的核心冲突的建立，我有点拿乔爹当砖用了。


	3. Chapter 3

“告诉我。”  
Jor-El回头看着蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯猛然觉得这个眼神非常熟悉，而他在想起这熟悉感的来源之前内心就已经警铃大作。  
然后他想起来了，这很像是当他初次作为蝙蝠侠与超人相见的时候，听到他说“你会流血吗”的时候，超人给他的目光。  
那个时候他无所畏惧，尽管他没有铠甲也没有氪石，面对超人他脆弱如纸，或许因为那时候他对超人的恐惧已经变成了另一种东西：偏执的愤怒、无理的决心、殉道者情结。而且超人就如意料之中，傲慢地疾飞离去。  
而现在他感觉到了恐惧。他来不及，也全然不知道是否有任何可行的应对。  
  
***  
 _核爆发生在大气层之外，因而丝毫没有传来声响或是冲击波。_  
 _但布鲁斯像整个东海岸天空下的所有人一样抬头仰望。他没有来得及捕捉到最初的闪光，只看到核火球点燃了云端以上的大气，那光收缩熄灭得极快，但那个时刻感觉极其漫长。_  
 _结束了？超人将恶魔送上了太空，然后他们一起在核爆中化为灰烬？_  
 _“没什么有效信息。”一个声音说。_  
 _什么？_  
***  
  
“你们是希望那枚聚变炸弹也杀死Kal的，在明知他在竭力拯救你们的时刻。”Jor-El平静无波的声音在他身边响起，布鲁斯猛然清晰地意识到自己在哪里。  
他平躺在那张医疗床似的装置上，很显然刚刚又被塞进了那种虚拟现实的记忆重放。  
一种强烈的无力感袭来，他的身体没有受到任何束缚，但他一时间甚至不想坐起来。他伸手摘掉了从来都没有报警过的呼吸面罩。这该死的外星思维侵入技术，还有这几乎没法以正常逻辑对话的外星AI鬼魂。  
“技术上来讲不是我[1]想用核弹杀死超人，”布鲁斯望着头顶的氪星飞船结构说，“自从核弹这种武器诞生，就总有些人满心是对它病态的恐惧和迷恋。”  
“看来对核弹对他的影响你们没有任何直接观察数据了。”Jor-El根本没有看他，话也更像是在自言自语。  
布鲁斯皱起了眉，这氪星鬼魂的关注点全然不像是父亲对儿子，倒更像是学者对研究对象。是文化差异，还是这家伙把自己的意识数据化的时候去掉了情感部分？他要了解这些数据有什么目的？  
作为一个已经毁灭的文明存留的，或许是最后一个……智能体，他会有什么目的？  
一种巨大的危机感猛然升起，布鲁斯深吸一口气。然而在下一秒钟他发现自己从进入这艘飞船以来第一次真正冷静了下来。鬼魂也好，AI也好，外星价值观和思维方式也好，他可以无声无息地读心或是随时把自己塞进虚拟现实里也好……蝙蝠侠现在需要思考，需要揣测对手的动机和行为，需要收集所有已知的信息。  
好在比起绝大多数地球人，他对超人与他的母星算是稍有了解。可笑的是这几乎全都是在超人死后才知道的——在超人活着的时候，蝙蝠侠几乎唯一想知道的就是他有什么弱点，如何才能伤害他、杀死他。而在他死后，在布鲁斯能以获取情报为由阻止自己因尴尬和愧疚从玛莎面前逃开的时候，他听到了不少带来更多尴尬和愧疚的故事。  
从玛莎口中他知道了一个婴孩是怎样从天而降，坠落在堪萨斯的麦田里，或许比起其他的无数可能，这已经是最幸运的一种。然而克拉克依然不得不以整个童年挣扎着适应这个星球，痛苦地发现自己的不同，试图寻找自己的来处与意义。他也知道了佐德为何追逐Kal-El而来，为何会试图改造地球，为何最终以这般的愤怒与绝望与超人战斗，至死方休。  
所有这些信息在布鲁斯脑子里闪过，其中的联系终于猛然点亮了他的大脑：他面前的Jor-El正是亲手把儿子送来地球的人，但他送来的从来都不仅仅是自己的儿子、一个死去文明最后的幸存者，而是那个死去文明的一颗种子，这才是佐德跨越星海追寻的东西，而现在看来，它一定还存留在地球上。现在，Jor-El，这一切主导者苏醒了，掌握着这最后一艘氪星飞船，他要做什么？  
“Kal就是那颗种子。”Jor-El突然说话了，正如布鲁斯所猜测，他真的可以不经任何可见可感的操作读取人的思想，“你很敏锐，地球人。”  
“可是……”布鲁斯暂时忽略了被外星人透视思想这件事是何其糟糕，这之中还是有一点无法连上，不合逻辑，“早在佐德来之前克拉克就已经见过你，可是他……你没告诉他！为什么！？”  
在称赞他的敏锐的时候Jor-El没有看他，但听到这个问题他回了头。  
他的面容平静无波，这次连那令他警惕的眼神都没有。  
  
***  
 _那怪物不仅是双眼，是整张脸都亮起来的时候，当然知道这毫无意义，布鲁斯还是下意识地抬起手臂做出了防御姿态挡在面前。但下一秒钟他并没有在高热中化为灰烬，相反他抬起头，看到一个令人震撼的景象：一个女战士背着剑盾的背影，用交叉的双臂为他挡下了这一道人类决然无法幸存的灼热光柱。_  
 _哦，天呐。_  
 _然后是她的战吼声，然后超人回来了，带着一道风雨从天际而来。_  
 _“你找到那长矛了么？” 超人砰一声砸在他面前的同时说。_  
 _还是这么傲慢。_  
 _“我有点忙来着。” 他回答。_  
 _等等，超人……？那女人，神奇女侠在说什么，可布鲁斯发现自己走神了。_  
 _不对……我这时候都不知道什么神奇女侠，这不对……而且超人死了！_  
 _“……另一个世界，我的世界。” 超人的声音重新钻进他的大脑。_  
 _他的世界！这好像让布鲁斯想起了什么，他却一时间捕捉不到。_  
 _布鲁斯发现自己的手指自动地给榴弹发射器里塞着氪石弹，同那两个神明一般的超能者站在一起，等着迎战来自氪星的恶魔。当超人问他“她跟你一起的么”的时候，他甚至流畅无比地自动回答道“我以为她跟你一起的”。_  
 _但这不对，不对……这不是正在发生的事！_  
 _然后从怪物身上喷发的毁灭性的能量波他们袭来，就在那个瞬间，那金色的利光猛然照进了蝙蝠侠的大脑。他双脚像是钉在了地上，瞪视着这耀目致盲的强光，然后他整个人被灼热的电光、能量与冲击波所吞噬，他在被击碎骨骼和烧成焦骨和前就已经死去。_  
 _但这不是正在发生的事。_  
***  
  
Jor-El俯视着他，表情依然平静，目光难以捉摸。  
“Impressive.”他说。  
“你没有回答我的问题。”蝙蝠侠回答。他的话带着喘息，他头痛欲裂，双眼好像真的被强光晃过一般难以聚焦，他荒谬地感觉到身体正在从虚拟的暴烈死亡体验中恢复，但他的大脑清醒无比。  
对方依然用探究的目光看着他，并没有说话。  
布鲁斯明白了，来自氪星的一切都几乎像超人一样坚不可摧，他腰带里带着氪石，可他这时所面对的甚至不是生物！他没有其他任何手段可以在这个全然被Jor-El掌控、拥有无数他无从理解的氪星技术的空间里和这个AI意识对抗，他甚至无法反抗对方时时刻刻地读自己的思想。但幸好这普通的读心术看来无法提供精确的数据，幸好他还有一样对方想要的东西，他的记忆。  
他对自己大脑的掌控，是他唯一的筹码。  
蝙蝠侠慢慢从那台子上坐了起来，平视着Jor-El那并不存在的双眼，他露出一个略带惨淡自嘲的笑容：“现在，我们可以谈判了。”  
  


  
[1] 这其实是个英语里“你”和“你们”不分的问题……  
  
TBC  
  
================  
  
氪星技术直接读心这个是我从MOS剧情里发散出来的：一开头的时候Jor-El曾经脑控自家机器人攻击，还有露易丝对大超说“They looked into my mind”  
在仔细琢磨MOS剧情后真的发现，乔爹确实没有告诉大超Codex的事儿，真的挺微妙的。于是我就滚滚私设黑乔爹啦【够】  
这篇文比我一开始想的难写好多……因为它，太走心走理念了。乔爹虽然是被我搬来当一块来告诉蝙蝠一些超人相关真相的砖，但我还是非常非常想把他写得合情合理。  
我也不算是黑化了他吧？他的核心利益和动机本来就跟人类无关，他比佐德更尊重人类文明，但说到头来他毕竟与我们并非同类，而且超人之死，让他改变了一部分对人类过于乐观的想法。  
以及老爷有没有很苏？


End file.
